Catholic School Girl Gone Desperate
by Sweeney's 1 and only
Summary: Ever wonder how Mimi and Angel got so close? Well this is my theory of how they could've met. R and R please!


Catholic School Girls Gone Desperate

A History of Mimi's and Angel's friendship.

Ever wonder how Mimi and Angel got so close? Well, this is something I came up with as a possible explanation, because it was driving me CRAZY!!! Hope you like it, R and R please.

Mimi grew up in the Hispanic part of Chicago. She had two little twin brothers six years younger than her and one little sister nine years away from her. Her father had left the family when Mimi was only twelve. Her Mom was a hard worker; she had to be to support her family of four. She worked three jobs, and that meant that Mimi played Mommy for her- a lot. Family always came first in her house, then homework and leisure time, needless to say she had very little time for either. She had a public elementary and middle school education, but when high school rolled around, after a lot of hard work, she received a free scholarship for the local Catholic High School from a generous grant. She was a Cradle-Catholic. She even said her evening prayers in Spanish usually. Being a Catholic was part of what kept her sane in the crazy world around her.

Her Mom was so proud of her; she so often told her so. She even quit one of her jobs so she could give Mimi more time for her homework. Knowing how fortunate she was to have the opportunity to go to Sacred Heart High School, she worked extra hard for her grades, harder than anyone in her class. As a result, she did very well. She had natural talents, she was bright and witty. She also learned how to manage her time well. By senior year she had tons of colleges asking for her, she also was sick of being where she was. She knew that no matter how big the scholarships were, she wouldn't have been able to afford it. Her Mom had tried so hard, but when it came down to it, there was still no hope. So to save her Mom another mouth to feed, and so she didn't go insane herself, she ran away to New York. One night when her Mom was working one of her graveyard shifts, and she made sure her brothers and sister were asleep, she grabbed some money she'd been saving and got on a bus to New York. She didn't really have a plan, but there had to be something she could do. Those last four years of a Catholic Education couldn't have hurt her after all.

Two weeks later, she had gotten a job as a waitress at a nearby café, but she was hardly near what she needed for her weekly rent. In desperation, she went to the Cat Scratch Club. It definitely wasn't something she was comfortable with, but she knew it was just something she'd have to get used to if she got the job.

She met with someone fairly quickly, quicker than she met with someone at the café. The person who ran the Club, Dave, was a muscular man in his mid-fifties with graying hair. He talked about how they actually were looking for a dancer. Their last dancer got pregnant, so she wasn't allowed to work, or even come back to work. He discussed salary first, and Mimi found that it was a little less than what she'd need for rent, but it was still almost twice what she was getting at the café. After she agreed with the salary, he told her she'd need to come back that night for a trial, and if she did well, the job was hers. She again agreed and she then met with the woman who was showing her the moves she needed to learn by that night. It took her an hour to learn it step by step and another two hours to learn it at the speed she'd need to do it. She was usually a quick learner, but this was different than anything she'd needed to learn before. The woman who showed her the moves told her that she thought Mimi would get the job, she was very pretty after all.

Even in school, she usually was one of the girls that the guys looked at, but she'd never actually been interested in any of them, she never had the time for boys. She also didn't have very high expectations for males in her life, I mean when your Dad leaves your family when you're 12, normally you're not expecting very much. She'd aimlessly flirt once in awhile, but nothing beyond that.

That night, her trial went better than expected. She knew how to do all the moves, but it took her a little longer to force her body to do them. Her first shift was only 3 hours, and she had a break, but it still felt like it was 8 hours. The customers that night tipped generously, but that made her feel even worse. After she got back to the dressing room, she cried for a little while. When she'd washed her face and gotten dressed, she decided to go home. On her way out, she heard Dave arguing with someone else. She wasn't sure if it was a male or a female, they weren't talking very loud, it seemed like they were trying to control themselves.

"Listen, Buddy, our customers aren't into that, so you can take all of your 'great potential' out of my club!"

"How do you know?! Have you ever asked your customers? Do you even pay attention to the people who walk into this dump?!" The other person yelled.

"Hey! If this place is such a dump, then why do want in on the job?! Even if you were a woman, I wouldn't give you the job. We just got a girl in today, and she's perfect, just what my customers are looking for, not a cross dresser, so GET OUT!"

"FINE! I'LL GO TO A REAL CLUB! MAYBE THEY'LL REALIZE THAT I'M JUST WHAT THEY'RE LOOKING FOR! UNLIKE YOU! ASS-!" They threw the door open, almost right into Mimi, who was listening against it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sugar. I didn't mean it. That… man in there just got me mad." He put his hand on her shoulder. He was wearing a very loud outfit, and a chin-length, black wig. He was very convincing; it took Mimi a minute to realize that he wasn't a woman.

"I could hear, can I ask what it was about?"

Oh, that? Well, I'm a little low on money right now, so I thought maybe I could get a job here, but I guess it didn't work out the way I'd wanted it to." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just got a job here today, because I'm low on money myself." She looked guiltily at the floor.

"So you're what all the customers want?" He looked her up to down, summing her up. "I can see that, you're hot honey."

Mimi laughed. "Thanks, I'm Mimi."

"Angel" He offered his hand and they shook hands. "Hey, I'm starving; you wanna go get something to eat. It's my treat." He smiled.

"That'd be great. Thanks" She replied.


End file.
